The DUFF Wesley POV
by Realwritter
Summary: This is the story told from Wesley's point of view from beginning to end. It adds some depth to his character. Based tightly on the book, and hopefully does a good job of highlighting his thoughts, and personality. This is all credited to The book The DUFF, and its author for the great ideas, and most of the dialogue.
1. Chapter 1

The DUFF

Wesley POV

I'm the popular guy of the school. I get what I want and who I want. I don't chase girls, girls chase me. My life is pretty good, except for one thing. My family. It's broken, my parents are hardly ever home, actually more like never, and my sister stays with my grandma all the time. My grandma doesn't like me, she disagrees with my lifestyle. If you ask her what exactly me "lifestyle" is she would be pretty harsh. She thinks I'm a man whore. And I mean maybe i am, but the girls are better than being alone in the mansion of a house I live in. It's more like a jail than a home.

I go to highschool, and play football. It's all fun and games all the time. Even with my lifestyle I get good grades and do fine in school, even if I help myself along by a little side action with the women staff.

The way I see it high school is a group of smaller groups. In each of these groups there is the DUFF. The designated ugly fat friend. I find that the hotter girls of the group love it when a guy shows compassion towards the duff. That's how I find myself with a stained shirt and sticky hair

It was nine on a Friday and I was at the nest. I was standing off to the side watching to see who I would be leaving with tonight. That's when I spotted Jess, and Casey, the two hottest bitches from school. Next I saw them go talk to their duff Bianca. I waited my turn and when the coast was clear I went to talk to the duff, just hoping to speed along the process.

When I got their she didn't seem to notice me so I started the conversation.

"Hey there."

She turned, but unlike the usual swooning smile, I received a scowl and growled out response,

"What do you want?"

Woah, finally a girl who can stand up to my smooth talking and handsome looks. As the conversation continued she got quite defensive about being called the duff. I guess it's not the nicest comment, but come on, it's not that bad. I try explaining that you don't have to be ugly to be the duff just in comparison to your friends.

"The point is, scientists have proven that every group of friends has a weak link, a Duff. And girls respond well to guys who associate with their Duffs."

She didn't take that comment lightly. Next thing I knew I had cherry cola all over my white polo and curly hair.

" What was that for?" I huffed.

She replied with a sharp "what do you think? And if you think I'm letting one of my friends leave this place with you, Wesley, you're very, very wrong," She practically spat. "You're a disgusting, shallow, womanizing jackass, and I hope that soda stains your preppy little shirt." Just before she marched away, she looked over her shoulder and added, "My name isn't Duffy. It's Bianca. We've been in the same homeroom since middle school, you self-absorbed son of a bitch." Then ran off collecting her friends on her way out.

She was right I was a son of a bitch, and I was pretty shallow if she wanted to look at it that way. But honestly I didn't really care, my parents are loaded so I can get a new shirt any day. And I would never admit this but it was kind of hot how she got all feisty.

After leaving The Nest I went home and took a shower, then I went out and saw a little freshman from school. She practically jumped on me. Needless to say I got laid tonight. Sadly she wasn't very good, so to make it more exciting I imagined Jess, Duffy's friend was there too. Did I mention how hot she was? Super, super hot. But even as that happened Duffy slipped into my mind, the expression that was pretty steamy earlier. Blinking her out of my mind I took another shower after sending the girl home.

After all was done and ready, I stripped to boxers and my favorite t-shirt to check my emails. When something caught my eye. It was from my dad, it read,

 _Hi,_

 _We are currently headed to Malibu to check out a new investment offer in a cottage/mansion down there. Hope you're behaving well, and doing well in school. We might not be back for a while._

 _Love mom, and pop._

Go figure.

I finished the night with some video games and then went to bed. Purposely neglecting to do my homework. School on Monday was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

This morning I was ready to go. I got up made some coffee, and rushed into my Porsche. I was late cause I had played an extra hour or two of videogames last night. When I got to school I met up with Harrison my best friend. He's gay, and loves to buy shoes, but he's still pretty awesome. I would never go with a guy, but I don't mind that he likes that.

After first period I started making my way through the halls. I had just finished talking with this smokin blonde looking to hook up later today when I turned around. Duffy, ran smack into my rock hard abs. Before she could fall any farther back I caught her by her shoulders,

"Woah." I said. A little surprised, by the bump.

We were standing very close to each other and that's when I noticed her shiver, probably from my hotness,

"Wow Duffy," I gave her my sexiest smile and laugh, "Do I make you weak in the knees?"

She jerked out of my arms, kneeling down to pick up her school stuff,

"As if," she retorted.

I went to pick up her books then. I saw the look she sent my way. She probably thought I was just picking them up to get some points from "hotter" people. But she misjudged me, I'm not all about what people think about me. Oh well, she doesn't get me, nobody else does. So why do I want her to understand? I almost said something. But I stopped myself when I remembered that I shouldn't care what she thinks.

Then I got back in the moment,

"Spanish, huh. Can you say anything interesting?"

"El tono de tu voz hace que quiera estrangular me." She said standing up.

"That sounds sexy," I said smirking as I got to my feet, and handed her the books I grabbed. "What's it mean?"

"The sound of your voice makes me want to strangle myself."

I grinned, and winked at her as I whispered in her ear, leaving her with a large smirk on my face. "Kinky."

After school there was a report on the news of a huge storm coming. School was canceled, awesome! Harrison and I decided to go to the nest. I was really wanting to get laid tonight so we got their at around eight.

When we got there I sat at the bar with a drink waiting for a girl to come up to me. That all changed when I saw Duffy though. Her friends were really hot, and last time she prevented my plan from working so I might as well try again.

"Hello, Duffy."

"Go away, Wesley," She growled.

"I can't," I said. "You see, Duffy, I'm not one to give up easily. I am determined to hook up with one of your friends —preferably the one with the fantastic rack."

I explained, though for some reason it was less truthful than usual.

"Then go talk to her,"

"I would, but Wesley Rush doesn't chase girls. They chase him." I grinned. "It's all right. She'll be over here begging me to sleep with her soon. Talking to you will just speed up the process. Until then, you get the honor of my company. Lucky for me, it doesn't look like you're armed with a beverage tonight." I laughed but stopped suddenly. I could see something was wrong. It was just a joke. "Are you alright? You don't seem as aggressive as usual."

"Leave me alone, Wesley. I'm serious."

"What's wrong?"

"Go away."

The anxiety inside built up. I'm not a mean person, she is usually so sarcastic and ready to defend herself I thought she wouldn't take what I said seriously. Especially because she hates me.

"There has to be something bothering you," I persisted. "You look like you might cry, or punch someone." I said that last part as more of a joke but when she didn't laugh, or even crack a grin I got worried. I put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn and face me. "Bianca?"

Then she just turned around and practically lunged at me. She kissed me, the Wesley rush she so obviously despised the last two times we talked.

One second my hand lay on her shoulder, and my gray eyes rested on her face, and the next her mouth was on mine. Her lips were fierce, and I just froze. I definitely, for once, was not expecting a girl to kiss me. After I got over the shock I realized how she was actually a good kisser, and I matched her aggression. My hands were on her sides pulling her closer. It felt like a battle between our mouths, much like the battle between us. Her hands clawed into my hair, tugging it way harder than necessary, and my fingertips dug into her waist.

I was leaning into her so much that when she tugged me closer I nearly fell off the bar stool. In that moment, we just couldn't get close enough to each other. Our separate seats seemed like they were miles apart.

So this was great. She practically jumped me. And she put a lot into this kiss. My hand slid up finding my way to her boob. Which, by the way, is way awesomer than they look.

And then everything stopped, she tore her hands out of my hair, which hurt, and shoved me hard for someone her size. My hands dropped landing on her, I was surprised she had done that, and a little pleased. But I was confused why she pulled away so fast.

"Wow, Duffy, that was—"

And she slapped me. She slapped me Hard. My hand that was resting comfortably on her knee flee up to where I felt a welt growing.

"What the hell?" I demanded. "Why did you do that?"

"Asshole!" She yelled. Then she jumped off the stool and stormed out, just like that she was gone, and I was stuck once again with a shocked look on my face.

To be truthful I was a little sad, I was having a good time kisser her. Despite me calling her the duff she was pretty, and damn she could kiss. I was also very pleased with myself that I had got the one girl who hated me, to actually kiss me. I mean score! But more serious Wesley here. I don't know what I did wrong. I mean I know it's pretty obvious she didn't like it when I touched her boob, but she's the one who made out with me.

I left the nest to go home. When I got there I still didn't know what happened, but I assured myself I would find out tomorrow at school.


	3. Chapter 3

My sister Amy was staying after school again today. I would finally get to spend some time with her, even if it was only a short amount. As I was waiting I got really bored and decided to take a walk. Passing the cafeteria I noticed a girl sitting at a table, staring at the wall. As I realized who it was I crept up on her from behind. When I was close enough I set a hand on her shoulder waiting for her reaction. She jerked out from under my hand , and turned around so fast her face was a blur, when she came in focus I realized she had her pencil gripped like a dart aimed right for my Adam's apple. For show I didn't even flinch. I played my role nicely and lazily examined the pencil with feigned curiosity,

"Interesting. Is this how you greet all the boys you like?"

"I don't like you."

"Does that mean you love me, then?"

I loved the smooth, confident way I spoke around all the girls. It just came naturally, and thank the lord because lots of girls thought it was sexy.

"It means that I hate you," She snapped. "And if you don't stay the fuck away from me, I'll report you for sexual harassment."

"Might be a hard case," I mused. I swiped the pencil from her and began twirling it between my fingers. "Especially considering you're the one who kissed me. Technically, I could report you for harassment."

She gritted her teeth, and I knew I had won.

"Give me back my pencil," She muttered, defeated.

"I don't know," I said. "With you, this could be classified as a dangerous weapon, along with glasses of cherry soda. Interesting choice, by the way. I'd always pegged you for more of a Sprite girl. You know... plain."

She just glared at me, I grinned back. I just barely jumped out of the way of her stomping feet as she marched away. I just stared. She was halfway to the gym when I caught up to her.

"Oh, come on, Duffy. That was just a joke. Lighten up."

"It wasn't funny."

"Your sense of humor needs some work, then. Most girls find my jokes charming."

"Those girls must have IQs low enough to trip over."

I laughed.

I loved how it was so easy to talk to her. Her sarcastic and witty comebacks always caught me off guard, and I loved it. I guess I was bored of all the bimbo blondes.

"Hey, you never told me why you were upset the other night," I said, quickly remembering why I was talking to her. "You were too busy shoving your tongue down my throat. So what was the problem?" I just had to throw in the small dig.

"None of your—" She began, but stopped suddenly. "Hey! I didn't, there was no tongue!"

A shiver of laughter ran through me as she noted my mischievous smile. "You son of a bitch! Get the fuck out of here. God, why are you stalking me? I thought Wesley Rush didn't chase girls. I thought they chased him, right?"

"You're right. Wesley Rush doesn't chase girls, and I'm not chasing you," I said coolly , "I'm here waiting for my sister. She's making up a test for Mr. Rollins. I just saw you in the cafeteria and thought—"

"What? Thought you'd torture me a little more? Leave me the hell alone. You've already made me miserable."

"How have I done that?" I asked, a little surprised.

She didn't answer.

I went home that night a little sad, and confused. Had I really made her feel bad by calling her Duffy. She must know it's a joke. I mean sure she isn't the most attractive out of her friends, but I mean who cares she's beautiful. I hope she doesn't actually hate me that much.

Wait? Hold up? I don't care what she does. Do I?


	4. Chapter 4

It was Monday, a week after Bianca and I talked in the cafeteria. I walked into school with my usual bored expression, and girls clinging to me. I shrugged them off and headed to my locker. When I got to English I gave a wink to Mrs. Perkins, and then headed to my seat.

English was boring as usual but near the end she announced an essay project due in one week. I was excited to be working in partners, especially because she was picking maybe I would get a hot girl. But when I got paired with Bianca I was even happier, even though I tried not to show it. I would finally have an excuse to hang out with her. She's really fun to talk with, I mean even if she does hate me she can land a good joke, and stand up for herself against my constant nagging, which is Awesome! Plus maybe I can get her to tell me what's wrong. I don't know but I actually find myself wanting to help her. I felt her sadness when she kissed me in the aggression. It makes for awesome kissing, but I mostly realized because I used to be like that. But that was before I learned to cover it. Now I'm calm, cool, and collected. Except with Bianca, I didn't have to hide it, I just matched her.

I was so deep in thought about it I almost missed the bell, but when Harrison tapped me on the shoulder I jumped up, and after Bianca. I planned to make the most out of this partner thing.

It was time for lunch so I casually made my way over to her locker. She had just grabbed her coat, and backpack, and about to close the locker when I got there.

"Looks like we're partners, Duffy."

She kicked the locker shut. "Unfortunately, yes."

I grinned, running my fingers through my curls as I leaned against the locker next to hers.

"So, your place or mine?"

"What?"

"To do the assignment this weekend," I said, narrowing my eyes. "Don't be getting any ideas, Duffy. I'm not chasing you. I'm just being a good student. Wesley Rush doesn't chase girls. They—"

"Chase you. Yeah, I know." She pulled her coat on. "If we have to do this, I was thinking we'd—"

"Wesley!" A skinny brunette that had big boobs came bounding up. She stared up at me with big sappy eyes.

"Will you dance with me at Homecoming tonight?"

"Of course, Meghan," I said, running my hand down her back. I was tall enough to look down her shirt without any problem. Awesome right?

"I'll save a dance just for you, okay?"

"Really?"

"Would I lie?"

"Oh, thanks, Wesley!" I bent down, and she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before scampering off, not once looking at Bianca.

I turned my attention back to her."You were saying?"

Through gritted teeth, She growled, "I was thinking that we'd meet at my place."

"What's wrong with my house?" I asked. "Are you afraid it's haunted, Duffy?"

"Of course not. I'd just prefer to work at my house. God knows what kind of diseases I could get just by stepping foot in your bedroom." she shook her head. "So, my house, okay? Tomorrow afternoon at, like, three. Call before you show up."

She didn't give Me a chance to respond before she turned and left for lunch.

That wouldn't be a problem, any reason to leave that jail of house I took. I hated it, and I really didn't need Bianca thinking I was a rich snob. There we go again, I don't care what she thinks. Maybe for once I don't want people to think I'm so bad. My family's bad enough, I don't need some stranger knowing my life too. Oh well, maybe she was as screwed up as me. And that's exactly why I needed her to understand, because she didn't care.

Later I got dressed and ready to go out to Bianca's house. I remembered right before I left that she told me to call. I decided it would be better if I was on her good side so I called,

"Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Good afternoon, Duffy. It's almost three," I said. "I'm getting ready to drive over to your place. You told me to call before I left. I'm just being considerate."

"You don't even know what that means." She paused for a second. "Look, on second thought, I'll come to your house. I'll see you in twenty minutes."

I met her at the front door, my resting grin on my face. I leaned against the door frame , my arms folded with my dark button up rolled to the elbows, and the top few buttons open.

"Hello, Duffy."

She glanced at the driveway, "Where are your parents?" She asked.

"Gone," I replied with a wink. "Looks like it's just you and me."

She pushed past me and walked into the large foyer, taking off her shoes she turned and look at me expectantly.

"Let's get this over with."

"Don't you want the grand tour?"

"Not really."

I shrugged. "It's your loss. Follow me."

I led the way into the enormous living room, which was probably as big as Hamilton High's cafeteria. Two large pillars held up the ceiling, and three beige couches, along with two matching love seats, were arranged around the room. On one wall was a huge flat-screen TV, and on another a giant fireplace. January sun spilled in through the floor-to-ceiling windows, lighting the space with a natural, happy feeling. She looked around taking in her surrounding. I turned and started walking up the stairs, away from the room.

"Where are you going?" She demanded.

I looked over my shoulder at her with an exasperated sigh. "To my room, of course."

"Can't we write the paper down here?" She asked.

The corners of my mouth turned slightly upward as I hooked a finger over my belt. "We could, Duffy, but the writing will go much faster if I'm typing, and my computer's upstairs. You're the one who said you wanted to get this over with."

She groaned and stomped up the stairs. "Fine."

My bedroom was on the top floor—one of the rooms with a balcony.

I bent over at the waist to get my copy of the scarlet letter, I could almost swear Bianca took a good look at my backside, and I grinned to myself, maybe I was getting more than an essay done today.

"Okay," i said, thumbing absently through my book. "What should we write the paper on? Any ideas?"

"I don't—"

"I was thinking we could do an analysis of Hester," I suggested. "It sounds cliché, but I mean an in-depth characterization. Mainly, why did she have the affair? Why did she sleep with Dimmesdale? Did she love him, or was she just promiscuous?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, do you always go for the simplest answer? Hester is way more complicated than that. Neither of those choices shows any imagination."

I looked at her with one raised eyebrow. "All right," I said slowly. "If you're so smart, then why did she do it? Enlighten me."

"For distraction. She just wanted something to get her mind off the bad shit in her life," she mumbled. "Some way to escape."

"If that's the case, that didn't go well for her. It all backfired in the end." I paused for a moment, "so I guess that idea could make sense. It's definitely a different angle, and Perkins likes creativity. We might get an A." I turned to look at her, "Duffy, are you okay? You're staring off into space."

"Don't call me Duffy."

"Fine. Are you okay, Bian—?"

Before I could say her name, she closed the space between us. My surprise didn't last as long as it had before, and my hands were on her in seconds. Her fingers tangled in my soft hair, and my tongue darted into her mouth, and became a new weapon in our war.

I was fully conscious of the fact she didn't like my hand on her boob last time, but what can I say I'm a boob guy. My hand slid up her stomach and moved to cup her breast, but she pushed me away again. My eyes were wide as I leaned back.

"Please don't slap me again," I said.

"Shut up."

Without speaking, without hesitating, she pulled her T-shirt over her head and threw it onto My bedroom floor. Woah, that's a side of Duffy I haven't seen yet. A hot side, I'm so getting laid tonight.

I felt the same ferociousness from the kiss now. I realize I too need this attack. This leaves all my family, and home issues a million miles away. I can finally be free. I mean sure that's what the other girls are here for too, but somehow Bianca has the same attack, the same feeling I need. Maybe she is just as screwed up as me. I know when people are running away, and she isn't running from me. She's running away from something else, and I'm just an energizer on the way. I know this because I know how it feels. I'm going to get to the bottom of it. But before I can finish that thought she's naked and I can't think of anything except that moment. Bianca and I are having sex.

"Wow," we were just calming down. Laying with a foot or more space between us. "I definitely wasn't expecting that."

She sneered. "What? Ashamed that you screwed the Duff?"

"No. I'm never ashamed of anyone I sleep with. Sex is a natural chemical reaction. It always happens for a reason. Who am I to dictate who experiences the joy of sharing my

bed?" She rolled her eyes as I continued, but I pretended not to notice. "No, I just meant that I'm shocked. I was honestly starting to believe that you hated me."

"I do hate you," She assured me, kicking off the covers and moving to pick up her clothes.

Gosh dang it why does she hate me so much. Usually when you just had sex with someone you don't follow it up with a rude awakening to reality. But that's what this was she hates me, and I don't care because I can use her to leave it all behind for a while. And any time I'm with her that is what I feel, free. And I love it. That doesn't mean I love her though. Maybe we are more similar than she thinks.

"You must not hate me too much," I said, voicing my opinion. "You did pretty much throw yourself at me. Generally, hatred doesn't inspire that kind of passion."

"Believe me, Wesley, I definitely hate you. I was just using you. You use people all the time, so I'm sure you understand. This was fun, but if you ever tell anyone, I swear I'll castrate you. Clear?"

"Why?" I asked. "Your reputation could only improve if people found out you slept with me."

"That might be true," She admitted. "But I have no desire to improve my reputation, especially not that way. So are you going to keep your mouth shut or do I need to find a sharp object now?"

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," I said.

"You're not a gentleman. That's why I'm worried. Hurry up and put your pants on. We need to finish this stupid essay."

It was a little after seven that night when we finally finished the essay for English. Or at least, we finished the rough copy. She made me promise to send the rough draft to her.

"You don't trust me to get it done?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her as she put her shoes back on.

"I don't trust you with anything," she said.

"Except getting you off." I was wearing that grin she hated. "So, was this a one-time thing, or will I be seeing you again?"

She started to snort,

"Bianca?" I asked. A shiver ran across her skin when I touched her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

she jerked out of my reach and moved toward the door, she'd gotten halfway out before she turned and said, with a moment of hesitation.

"We'll see." Then She ran down the front steps.

"Bianca, wait!"

"What?" She demanded as she slid into the front seat. "I need to get home."

"You didn't answer the other question."

"What other question?"

"Are you all right?"

She scowled at me for a long moment, I tried giving her my most sincere face, and for once the sincerity was the truth.

"It doesn't matter if I am or not," She whispered. I just barely darted out of the way when she moved to slam the door. "Bye Wesley."


	5. Chapter 5

It was Monday. I still couldn't figure out what was bothering Bianca though. I mean sure I had my hunches, but how could I know. I never even payed attention to her until two weeks ago.

It was still lonely in the huge mansion, and Bianca wouldn't be there so I tried hooking up with Vicki, but her mom called which made that impossible. Then I went with this random girl from the nest. She was hot. But it didn't compare to the aggression, and evasion when it comes to Bianca. Only one time and I already want more?

Wesley Rush doesn't chase girls, girls chase him.

I reminded myself of this every time Bianca popped into my head and it worked. Video games made me focus on something else just as much. So that's what I did, played lots of video games.

When I got to school it was the usual boring classes. I talked to a few girls, and then it was lunch. I sat at my usual table win Harrison, and all the swooning girls. Harrison and I were talking about his vacation to the Bahamas, mostly how he met this really cute guy. When one of the girls beside me started telling me how bad her vacation to Miami was. I was so bored but I figured if she thinks I sympathize another filled night.

But my fake sympathy was saved for another day, because that's when Bianca interrupted,

"I need to talk to you about our English essay."

Well I knew this was a lie, I emailed it to her yesterday. But I played along anything to get away from this miserable conversation. And maybe a school fuck. I always had dreams about that. Although, never actually containing Duffy. But either way, Hot!

She pulled me along the hallway,

"Where exactly are we going? The library?"

"Just shut up and come with me." She led me down the hall, past English, and the library.

When we reached the door of the unused janitor's closet, I had a very good idea of what was about to happen. I narrowed my eyes, and walked into the tiny closet as she gestured.

"Something tells me this isn't about The Scarlet Letter," i said, grinning in the dark of the small closet.

"Be quiet."

This time I met her halfway. My hands tangled in her hair, and she clawed my forearms. We kissed violently, and my back slammed against the wall. I heard a mop—or maybe a broom—topple over, but my brain barely registered the sound as one of my hands moved to her hip, holding us closer to eachother. She was much shorter than me so she had to tilt her a lot, my lips found that was a nice kissing position and pressed my lips harder against her lips. We wrestled in the darkness for a while before I tried lifting her shirt up. With a gasp she pulled away, I felt his hand insistently lifting the hem of my T-shirt. With a gasp,

"No, not now."

"Then when?" I asked in her ear, still pinning her to the wall.

"Later."

"Be more specific."

She squirmed out of my arms and moved toward the door, nearly tripping over what looked like a bucket.

"Tonight. I'll be at your house around seven. Okay?"

Then she slipped out of the closet, and hurried down the hall.

I found myself desperately waiting for the end of school. When I got home I finished homework because I knew I would be busy later. At that I was once again looking forward to seven. Since doing my homework wasn't working as a distracted I started playing video games that worked until around five. At that point I put in a frozen pizza.

Pizza by the way is my favorite thing, second of course to sex, but before football, and video games. Ugh, even pizza got me thinking about later tonight when my Most favorite thing would be happening.

When I finished eating pizza, and eventually a movie I had put in it was 6:40 and I decided pool was the next best thing to video games.

When she came over we got right to it. It was pretty great.

After she was looking at her sex hair in the mirror. It was pretty major, I laughed at her attempt to flatten it. I had major sex hair.

"I'm perfectly fine with being used," I said, pulling on my right black t-shirt. "But I would like to know for what I'm being used."

"Distraction."

"That much I gathered." The mattress creaked when I flopped down onto my back and tucked my arms behind my head. "What am I supposed to be distracting you from? There's a chance that, if I know, I could do my job more efficiently."

"You're doing just fine."

Sighing, she turned away from the mirror and faced me. I was watching her, trying to get anything out of her words.

"Do you really care?"

"Sure." I sat up and patted a spot beside me. "There's more to this amazing body than awe-inspiring abs. I have a pair of ears, too, and they happen to work superbly."

She rolled her eyes and sat next to me, pulling her feet onto the bed she began.

"Okay. Not that it matters, but I found out that my ex-boyfriend is coming back to town for a week this morning. It's so stupid, but I panicked. I mean, the last time we saw each other it didn't go very well. That's why I dragged you into the closet at school."

"What happened?"

"You were there. Don't make me relive it."

"I meant with your ex-boyfriend," I said. "I'm curious. What kind of misery could cause a hateful person like you to run into my muscular arms? Or is he the one who put that layer of ice around your heart?"

"We started dating during my freshman year," She began reluctantly. "He was a senior, and I knew that my parents would never let me see him if they knew how old he was. So we kept the whole thing a secret from everyone. He never introduced me to his friends or took me places or talked to me at school, and I just assumed it was to protect us. Well, of course, I was totally wrong."

My eyes steadied on her, happy I finally got her to talk. I was sad for her because I know how it feels to be rejected, or not good enough. Wherever this was going it wasn't good.

"So I saw him hanging out with this girl a few times at school," She continued. "Every time I asked, he just said they were friends and not to worry. So I didn't. I mean, he told me he loved me. I had every reason to believe him. Right? "

I didn't answer.

"Then she found out. This girl I'd been seeing him with tracked me down at school one day, and she told me to stop screwing her boyfriend. I thought it was a mistake, so I asked him about it" "Not a mistake," I guessed.

"Nope. Her name was Tiffany, and they'd been together since seventh grade. I was the other woman—or girl, technically."

making a face I said. "What a dick,"

"You can't talk. You're the biggest playboy there is."

"True," I admitted. "But I don't make promises. He told you he loved you. He made a commitment. I'd never do that. A girl can believe what she wants to believe, but I don't say anything I don't mean. What he did is the mark of a true dick."

"Anyway, he's back in town this week with Tiffany, his fiancée."

I let out a low hiss. "Ah, that's awkward."

"You think?"

There was a long pause. Finally, I asked, "So, who is he? Would I remember him?"

"I don't know. You might. His name is Jake Gaither."

"Jake Gaither." My face twisted in horror. "Jake Gaither? You mean that strange guy? The freak with the acne and hooked nose?" My eyes widened in shock. "How the hell did he get two girls? Why would anyone go out with him? Why would you go out with him? He was a beast."

I saw her eyebrows contract. "Thanks," She muttered. "Did you ever think that maybe that's the best that the Duff could do?"

My face fell. I don't mean it as an insult she is the closest thing I have to a friend that is a girl who doesn't want to fuck me. Even though we do fuck. That made more sense in my head. I looked away from her, examining our reflections in the mirror across the room. After a few moments of uneasy silence, I said,

"You know, Bianca, you aren't that unattractive. You do have some potential. Maybe if you hung out with different friends—"

"Just stop," She said. "Look, I've already fucked you twice. You don't have to flatter me. Besides, I love my friends way too much to trade them in for the sake of looking hotter."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean, Casey has been my best friend since, like, forever, and she's the most loyal person I've ever met. And Jessica, well, she has no idea about me and her brother. We weren't friends back then. In fact, I didn't want to know her after Jake and I split, but Casey said it would be good for me, and she was right as usual. Jessica can be a little ditzy, but she's the sweetest, most innocent person I know. I could never give either of them up just to look good. That'd make me a real dumbass."

"Then they're lucky to have you."

"I just said not to flatter—"

"I'm being honest." I frowned at the mirror. "I have only one friend—one real friend. Harrison is the only guy who will be seen with me, and that's because we aren't trying to attract the same audience, if you know what I mean." A small smile spread across my lips when I turned to face her. "Most people will do anything to avoid being the Duff."

"Well, I guess I'm not most people."

I looked at her seriously. "Does the word even bother you?" I asked.

"No."

I guess you could call the way I looked at her awe. She doesn't care and that makes the duff not even matter. The only reason those people are really duffs is because they see themselves that way. But she doesn't. Before I could say anything, sounding my opinion she stood up and said,

"Listen," She said, twisting the knob. "I have to go, but I was thinking we should do this again. Like a fling, maybe. Purely physical. No strings attached?"

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" I asked, stretching out on my back again with a smirk. "That sounds good to me, but if I'm so fantastic, you should spread the word to your friends. You say you love them, so you ought to let them experience the same mind-blowing pleasure maybe at the same time. It's only right."

She scowled at me. "Just when I think you might have a soul, you say shit like that." The door thudded against the wall when she flung it open. She marched down the stairs and yelled, "I'll let myself out!"

"I'll see you soon, Duffy." I replied.

Lying down completely, I thought about what happened, and I realized not once had I thought about my issues, maybe we were using each other and that's why it worked so well.


	6. Chapter 6

Duffy and I kept meeting. I even stopped sleeping with other people. I mean I haven't actually had sex with somebody since we started our... thing. But I definitely still flirted, and was never afraid to get involved, let's just say. In public we kept the same public appearance, I acted indifferent towards her, and she attacked me with sarcasm, and witty retorts.

She was coming over today again. Once again I resorted to playing pool to pass the time. When she was finally here, I told her that I've been playing pool my whole life, and I was the best pool player in this state. She didn't believe. That is how I ended up lining up my shot with the winning ball two holes away.

"Your shot, Duffy." I leaned on my pool stick, a triumphant smirk on my face.

"You haven't won yet," She said, rolling her eyes.

"But I'm about to."

"Steady there," I whispered purposely brushing past her ear with my lips as I eased up behind her. My hands settled on her hips, and I mindlessly toyed with the hem of her shirt.

"Focus, Duffy. Are you focusing?"

She jerked away from me, and tried to thrust the pool stick into my stomach, seeing that move ahead of time I had no trouble dodging it. In the end she only succeed to knock the cue ball in the opposite direction and sending it in a corner pocket.

"Scratch," I announced with a chuckle.

"Damn it!" She whirled around to face me. "That shouldn't count!"

"But it does." I took the white ball out of the hole and placed it carefully at the end of the table. "All's fair in love and pool."

"War," She corrected.

"Same thing." I eased the stick back, staring straight ahead, before shooting it forward again.

Less than a second later, the eight ball sailed into a pocket. The winning shot.

"Asshole," She hissed.

"Don't be a sore loser," i said, leaning my stick against the wall. "What did you really expect? I'm obviously amazing at everything." I grinned. "But, hey, you can't hold it against me, right? We can't help the way God makes us."

"You're an arrogant cheater." She tossed her pool stick aside, letting it clatter to the floor a few feet away. "Sore winners are way worse than sore losers, you know. And you only won because you kept messing me up! You couldn't keep your fucking hands to yourself long enough for me to make a decent shot! That's just low. And for another thing—"

Not letting her finish, I lifted her up onto the pool table. My hands moved to her shoulders and eased her back onto the table. Smirking, I shifted too so I was also on the pool table, leaning over her face, with only inches from each other.

"On the pool table?" She said, narrowing her eyes at me. "Seriously?"

"I can't resist," i said. "You know, you're pretty sexy when you're pissed at me, Duffy." The truth in that statement was larger than I thought it would be.

We started kissing, my fingers already locating the buttons and zippers of her clothing, and we became a tangle of lips and hands and knees, and everything was completely pushed out of my head. For the moment, at least.

That was pretty great. I loved hanging out with Bianca. She always stood up for herself, and she never let me get away with anything. It was awesome. I felt free around her, and that's not something I had felt in a while. I mean sure it probably wasn't great to be like this but it worked, and really that's all that matters. It works for us, and that's what we really need. Plus, I was getting awesome sex too. The best of both worlds!

But serious Wesley here, Bianca was nice and she was making me better. I didn't just think about sex now, I actually cared about other things. I finally had a friend who I understood because they were just like me. Even if I'm not to sure she's on the whole friend thing yet. I think she might still hate me which sort of sucks, but it's ok. She'll like me at one point.

I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

I was happy again for once in my life, and it wasn't because of sex. I mean sure it definitely started for bad reasons. Even though those weren't really my advances. It doesn't matter either way. I won't pretend I'm a "changed man", but I have changed. I mean I still look at girls boobs, but I'm not actually looking, if you know what I mean. I really think Bianca has changed me, and for once she wasn't trying, unlike my grandma.

I don't go for those lovey-dovey people, but I know myself and I like Bianca. I know it's stupid, and I definitely don't mean love kinda like. I mean friend type.

I mean she still may hate me and all. But she is my only friend other than Harrison. It's even better that she hates me. She doesn't care what I think, she doesn't flirt with me constantly, she can fight back, and she'll always stand up for herself. Boy do I love it! It's magic, it's freeing, god being loved all the time is so boring. Bianca has made life fun again. I love it. I mean life was fun with sex and all, but the most fun thing isn't sex with Bianca. It's the time I spend with her.

But that Doesn't mean I love her. I just don't know. When I'm with her I just get too wrapped up in living that I forget to think, and with that I now don't know how I feel. I guess that on it's own, Bianca aside, pisses me off. I shouldn't be confused, Wesley Rush doesn't get confused. What is that girl doing to me. Gosh damnit. I liked it better when none of this mattered to me.

Anyways today is Valentine's day, I couldn't tell you how many girls have come up to me today. Two girl even got into a fight trying to get to me, funny, funny. But the only person I wanna see tonight is my sister, and Bianca of course. I had invited my sister over to our house, almost a week ago. The deal is we always spend Valentine's day together. I usually take her back home about 10:00.

I was about halfway to my class by the time I saw Bianca. Grabbing her arm I said,

"Hello, Duffy."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that if you plan on dropping by tonight, I might be a little busy. With it being the day of love, I have a pretty full schedule."

I know how I painted that picture is kind of criminal, but that was the point, and boy did she take the bait. "But if you're desperate to see me, I should be free around eleven o'clock."

"I think I can survive one night without you, Wesley," She said. "In fact, I can survive an eternity."

"Sure you can." I released her arm and winked. "I'll see you tonight, Duffy." Then I was gone, I didn't even wait for her response.

I went home that afternoon with my sister in the car, and a smile on my face. We had a great time. We watched two movies, with Lots of popcorn, and then ordered in pizza, it was delicious. When I drove her home it was 10:49, that had gone longer than I thought it would, and I was glad. I miss my sister and Valentine's Day is the one day I get to spend with her.

It was almost 1 when I finally got the call I had been expecting, I had thought she wasn't going to call.

"Hey. It's Bianca. Um, are you still busy?"

"Are you kidding me?"

She was gawking at the giant screen as I once again beat the crap out of her. She should have known not to challenge me, Soulcalibur IV was my favorite game.

"I told you, I'm awesome at everything," I teased, putting the PS3 controller on the floor between us.

"That includes video games, not just pool, and sex."

"Not fair," She muttered. "Your sword was bigger than mine."

"My sword is bigger than everyone's."

I said laughing in victory, she lobbed the controller at my head but I ducked and she missed me.

"Perv."

"Oh, come on," I laughed. "You walked right into that one, Duffy."

She scowled at me for a moment, but I could feel the aggravation slipping away. Finally, she just shook her head? and smiled. "Okay, you're right. I did leave that one wide open. But you know, boys that talk big never are."

I frowned. "We both know that isn't true. I've proved it to you plenty of times." I smirked, then leaned against her, letting my lips brush against her ear. "But I can prove it again if you want me to? and you know you want me to."

"I? don't think that's necessary," She coughed. My lips moved down her neck.

"Oh," I growled playfully. "I do."

She laughed as I shoved her to the floor, one of my hands getting the perfect spot where I discovered she was very ticklish. My fingers tickled her while my mouth moved from her collarbone to her ears. She was laughing so hard it was clear she was having some trouble breathing. She made a weak attempt to kick me off but her legs were wedged in between mine, and I just tickled her more.

I was having a great time but then something vibrated, and she yelled stop, shoving me off. I rolled away with amusement as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, shit. Casey." She looked down at me still on the floor and told me "Don't say anything, she cannot know I'm here." She flipped open the phone then said, "Hello?"

While she was talking I stood up, and blew on her neck, I slid my arms around her hips and undid the buttons of her jeans. My hand slid beneath the waistband of her pants, my fingers

moving lower and lower.

She couldn't say a word she just went stiff, and it was so funny I was just laughing against her neck as my fingers found her special spot. She bit her lip and I couldn't help but smirk. I bit her earlobe and pushed her jeans even lower with my free hand as the other continued to make her shake.

"Casey, I have to go."

She shut the phone and dropped it on the floor. Pushing me away she spun around and started to yell.

"You son of a—"

"Hey," I said, raising my hands in surrender. "You said not to say anything. You didn't say I couldn't—"

She dove, for what I didn't realize until she had already hit my gladiator man at least 4 times. "And you accuse me of being a cheater," I said, blocking the punch her gladiator girl threw at my character.

"Well, you deserve it," She snapped, furiously tapping attack buttons.

It didn't matter. Even with her dramatic head start, I still beat her. VICTORY!

"Happy Valentine's Day, Duffy." I turned grinning at her.

She didn't respond, only turning and looking into space, almost like I wasn't there anymore. I knew I had said something wrong but I just didn't know what. She said she didn't care about duff, so what was it? "Bianca."

She returned to earth, and blinked. I knew she was only here to get away from that something I still haven't gotten out of her. But what? I wasn't going to make it worse so I dropped it, I knew she wouldn't want me to ask. I picked up the controller.

"Come on," I said. "I'll take it easy on you this time."

She forced a smile, I knew the look too well. That used to be me, all before I hid it. Then a real smile appeared. "Don't be stupid, I'm going to kick your

ass this time. I've just been holding back."

I laughed, knowing she was full of shit. "We'll see about that." And we started another game.


	8. Chapter 8

She stayed over, she has more and more. We never really sleep together like the in love way, we just sleep next to each other, and that's okay I guess, I never really think about it. I mean sure I do now, but in the moment it just seems like she needs her space and I give it to her. Her phone goes off way too early in the morning to be legal, and she turns over. After she gets off the phone she starts to get out of bed,

"Where are you going?" I asked in a semi-sleepy voice.

"Home." She pulled on her jeans. "I've gotta take a shower and get ready for school."

I pushed myself up on one elbow to look at her. "You can shower here," I offered. "I might even join you if you're lucky."

"No, thanks." She grabbed her jacket off the floor and slung it over her shoulders. "Will I wake your parents up if I go out the front door?"

"That would be difficult considering they're not here."

"They didn't come home last night?"

"They won't be home for a week," I said. Of course this has to come up, she has problems not me, right? "And God knows how long they'll stay then. A day. Maybe two."

"Where are they?"

"I don't remember." I shrugged and rolled onto my back again. So much for keeping this a secret. "Business trip. Caribbean vacation. I can never keep up with them."

"What about your sister?"

"Amy stays with our grandmother when my parents are out of town," I said. "Which is essentially all the time."

Slowly she moved back to the bed. "So," she said quietly, sitting on the edge of the mattress. "Why don't you stay there, too? I bet your sister would like having you around."

"She might," I agreed, I wish I could, or she stay over here. "My grandmother, however, is a different story. She detests me. She doesn't approve of my"—I made air quotes—"lifestyle. Apparently I'm a disgrace to the Rush name, and my father ought to be ashamed of me." My laugh was hollow and cold. "Because he and my mother are the staple of perfection, you know."

"How does your grandmother know about your, uh, lifestyle?"

"She hears the gossip from her friends. Old hags hear their granddaughters swooning over me—and who can blame them?—and then they tell my grandmother all about it. She might actually like me if I'd date a girl seriously for a while, but part of me just doesn't want to give her the satisfaction. I shouldn't have to change my life to suit her or anyone else."

"I understand what you mean." She paused just thinking, "But don't you get lonely? In this big house by yourself."

"You forget how rarely I'm alone." I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked at her with a smirk. It didn't touch my eyes, I know, but I hope she couldn't see that. "You aren't the only one who finds me irresistible, Duffy. I usually have an endless flow of attractive house guests." It's kinda a lie now, not many people have come by recently, I've been picking up my sister, and trying to keep in touch with her, and then Bianca comes over almost every day now. She bit her lip, thinking again, she must have come to a decision because she said, "Listen, Wesley, this may sound weird coming from me, since I hate you and all, but you can tell me stuff if you want." It sounded like something out of a cheesy G-rated movie but it was nice, and it was a sign that she might actually like me, awesome. "I mean, I vented all of my shit about Jake to you, so if you want to do the same,? well, I'm cool with that."

For one second I lost my barriers, and my plastered on smirk slipped, but I caught myself. "I'll keep that in mind." Then I cleared my throat and added stiffly, "Didn't you say that you needed to go home? You don't want to be late for school." I mean I didn't want her to leave but gosh it's been awhile since I've opened up to someone other than Harrison. Gosh, Bianca Piper, is full of surprises, and my mask is falling too fast for my liking.

"Right."

She started to stand, but I didn't feel right, she's putting herself out there and I don't know a way for me to be honest while keeping my distance. But gosh damnit all, I was falling not only my mask. So I threw caution to the wind and caught her wrist before she could leave. She turned around, and I only hesitated a second. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers, it wasn't a make-out session, it wasn't an escape, it was feelings, and that probably scared the shit out of me. I pulled away and whispered, "Thank you, Bianca."

"Um? no problem."

She said it so awkwardly that I just hoped I hadn't messed it all up, I gave myself away, and I don't know, it wasn't such a great feeling. I slipped up twice and I knew it. I actually meant the kiss, all feelings included, and I called her Bianca. Bianca, not duffy, cause she wasn't duffy to me anymore. And she hasn't for a while, but I just kept the act up, along with the whole thing about us "hating" each other, and now I just let it slip, and I don't know if that's okay or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Things were going well, Bianca came over 4 or 5 times a week and it was great. We both just pretended, and ignored what had happened the day after Valentine's day, and I was fine with that. But I don't know what she thinks. One time after we had just had great sex we were laying on my bed coming down from our recent highs,

"What would you do without me?" I asked.

"Live a happy? happy life," She murmured. "I might even? be an optimist? if you weren't around."

"Liar." I bit her earlobe playfully. "You'd be absolutely miserable. Admit it, Duffy. I'm the wind beneath your wings."

She laughed, "You just referenced Bette Midler? in bed. I'm starting to question your sexuality, Wesley."

I looked at her with a defiant glint in my eye. "Oh, really?" I grinned before moving my mouth back to her ear and whispering, "We both know that my manhood has never been in question?. I think you're just changing the subject because you know it's true. I'm the light of your life."

"You?￢ﾀﾝ She struggled for words as I pressed my mouth to the crook of her neck. The tip of my tongue moved down to her shoulder.

"You wish. I'm just using you, remember?"

My laugh was muffled against her skin and I'm glad because she probably would have heard the truth if it wasn't.

"That's amusing, because I'm pretty sure your ex is out of town by now." One of my hands slid between her knees. "Yet you're still here, aren't you?" My fingers began gliding up and down her inner thigh. She seemed to have a hard time answering, and I laughed for real this time seeing the effect I had on her. "I don't think you hate me, Duffy. I think you like me a lot."

She squirmed uncontrollably as my fingertips danced along the inside of her leg. I knew the moment for truth wasn't there so I grabbed a condom, and we started again.

"I suppose it's a good thing I don't mind having you around," I said with that cocky grin. "Now, let me answer all of those questions you claim to have about my sexuality."

Bianca never really gave me a clear look at her feelings. I know it's because of that jackass Jake but I wasn't him. I decided that I couldn't think about it anymore and filled my time instead with video gaming, and pool. But gosh english was hard. I kept looking over at her, one time we met eyes and then she looked away but other than that she just ignored me like usual. I mean I shouldn't expect different, she still hates me and all, but its so annoying. Why can't she just like me like everyone else, and why doesn't she show Any emotion.

I knew I couldn't let myself think about it so when this hot girl Luisa started flirting with me, I decided if she won't show me anything I won't either.

Then our english teacher ruined my plan. She walked up beaming congratulating me on our paper, and then saying Bianca and I complemented each other nicely. Gosh she ruined it, now I was stuck thinking about that stupid paper, the one that led to our first time together, and the first time I knew she cleared my mind like no one else could.

So when I got up to leave I started heading to Bianca's desk but she zipped out before I got there. But when I went out to her locker I saw her talking to Toby Tucker that geeky kid with the glasses. And before I could walk away cause, hey, she likes him better they hugged, not a quick little touch a huge hug, flushed together, with a large smile almost cracking her face in half. Wait, was I jealous of that dorky little kid? What, no, I must be sick.

I walked away, and sat quietly next to Harrison, not even bothering to look interested in all the dumb girls at our table.


	10. Chapter 10

It was later that same day. I had just gotten Amy to take her to grandma's when we passed a muffled scream from inside someone's car. When we got closer I immediately recognised the car that has been parked outside of my house so often lately. I walked up and saw Bianca yelling at nothing in particular. I leaned in and knocked on the door,

"Having car problems, Duffy?"

She paused mid-rant to glare at the offending shadow. "My fucking car won't turn

on."

"Would you like me to give you a ride?" I asked.

"No," She said quickly. "I'll just call?￢ﾀﾝ She paused.

"Come on, Duffy," I said, grinning at her. "You know you want to ride with me." I bent down to look her in the eyes. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"That's okay." She said, so sure it kind of scared me. What had I done?

"Don't be ridiculous. You can call someone later. There's no point staying in the parking lot until dark. I just have to drop Amy off, and then I can take you home." I saw the look in her eyes and knew I had won, I reached past her and pulled her keys out of the ignition.

"Fine," She said, snatching her keys back, and dropping them into her purse. "Let me get my stuff." Once she had everything she needed, she locked the doors and followed me to my car, which was easy to spot because it was the only porsche in the parking lot.

"Now, Duffy," I said as I climbed into the driver's seat. She slid into the back so Amy could sit with me."This means you'll actually have to admit that I do nice things for people on occasion."

"I never said you don't do nice things," She said as she attempted to get comfy in the small back of my porsche. "You do. But only when it benefits you in some way."

I scoffed. "Did you hear that, Amy? Can you believe what she thinks of me?"

"I'm sure Amy knows what you're like."

I went silent, my grandma was one thing but Bianca didn't need to help with the lessening of opinion my sister had for me. Amy laughed, but I know she was just trying to be nice. She's very shy I know. When she's alone with me she is a smiling, happy girl, but in front of people she doesn't know she sort of shuts herself off and only talks when she needs to.

When we got to the house Amy turned to Bianca, she knew more than she let on. Amy knows me better than anyone in the world, and I mean everyone. She figured out something was different and by the time I took her home she knew I had a friend in Bianca. And I know her well, she thinks I like Bianca but is too nice to say anything cause she knows I'm still trying to figure things out.

"Bye. It was nice to meet you," She said before ducking out of my car.

"She's sweet," Bianca said.

"She needs to break out of her shell." I sighed as we watched her hurry up to the front porch. Once she'd disappeared into the big house I looked back at Bianca. "You can take the front seat if you want."

She nodded and got out of the car. She opened the passenger's door and eased herself into the seat Amy had just abandoned. Right around the time she got her seat belt fastened, I saw my grandmother hobble out of the house and I knew I was in for some trouble. I didn't want to do this in front of Bianca. Especially because my grandmother will probably think Bianca is just another girl. I let out a low groan.

"What's your problem?" She asked, looking up. But she knew the answer before I even had to answer.

I probably looked like I wanted to go hide, and I did. As she got closer and closer I dreaded it more but I tried to avoid it. When she got closer I rolled down my window and greeted her with all the politeness I could muster.

"Hi, Grandma Rush. How are you?"

"Don't play with me, Wesley Benjamin. I'm furious with you at the moment."

"What did I do this time?" I asked with a sigh. I was tired of this bull-shit. "Wear the wrong shoes? Or is it that the car isn't clean enough today? What mild imperfection are you going to throw at me this afternoon?"

"I would suggest you refrain from using that tone with me, live your life how you like, but leave little Amy out of it."

"Amy? What did I do to Amy?"

"Honestly, Wesley," grandma said with a dramatic sigh. "Why don't you just let Amy take the bus? I don't approve of you driving her around with your"—she paused—"friends in the backseat." She looked across me, her eyes locking with Bianca's for an instant before shifting back to me. "I wouldn't want them to be a negative influence on your sister."

At this point I was so fed up. She doesn't know Bianca. Bianca is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and could only improve the influence I have on my sister. Not that it is any of her business. I looked at Bianca she shouldn't have to go through this, it was my fault. She didn't look at me, she just turned her face and started to stare out the window. I was so mad I could have punched something. Bianca shouldn't have to deal with this, and it was all my fault. If this was a cartoon by now I would have steam coming out of my ears.

"That is none of your business," I growled. I've probably never been this pissed before, and I just wish Bianca wasn't here right now. "You have no right to disrespect my friend, and it certainly isn't your place to decide what I do with my own sister. You should know me well enough to know that I wouldn't do anything to harm her, despite what you've convinced her of. I'm not the monster you tell her I am, you know."

"I think I should drive Amy home from school after today."

"Go ahead," I said. "But you won't keep me away from her. She's my sister, and Mom and Dad will have a fit if I tell them that you're trying to break apart our family, Grandmother."

"I'm afraid your family is already broken, my dear."

I just couldn't take it. It was true my family was broken, but my sister was the only family I had and I loved her. God I hate my grandma. I rolled up the window, and revved the engine. Grandma backed away and the tires squealed as I left. Bianca glanced over at me, and I knew she didn't know what to say, and I wouldn't blame her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was coming outside. She shouldn't have treated you that way." "It's okay," She said.

"No, it's not. She's a shrew."

"I gathered that much."

"And the worst part is that she's right."

"About what?" Bianca asked.

"About our family," I said. Well she's seen it first hand so there's no mask to keep on anymore. "She's right. It is broken. It has been for a long time. Mom and Dad are always gone, and Grandma's managed to come between Amy and me."

"Amy still loves you."

"Maybe," I murmured. I hope, cause she's all I have that is concrete. "But she thinks less of me. Grandma has her convinced that I'm some no-good son of a bitch. I've seen the way Amy looks at me now. She looks at me like she's sad. Like she's disappointed in me. She thinks I'm a horrible person."

"I'm sorry," Bianca said quietly. "If I'd known, I wouldn't have made the joke about you only doing nice things for? for benefits."

"It's fine." The car was slowing down a little. "Honestly, you're right. And Grandma is, too. I just never wanted Amy to see me that way."

She reached over and put her hand over mine. It felt so nice, it felt real, and right. I loved it. I knew I cared, of course I cared. And maybe she does too.

Ten minutes later, the Porsche pulled into her driveway. She grabbed her stuff and reached for the door handle.

"Thanks for the ride."


	11. Chapter 11

I know that it was her who should be sad, she just got yelled at by an old lady calling her a whore, but I couldn't help it my life was always spinning, and the only thing untouched by that tornado was Bianca and now she was whipped into that whirl-wind as well.

"You can come inside if you want. My dad isn't home yet."

I grinned at her as I cut the engine, coming out of my thoughts. "You're a dirty-minded little girl, Duffy. It would appear that you're trying to corrupt me."

"You're way past corruption," She assured me.

We got out of the car and walked up the driveway together. She dug the keys out of her purse and unlocked the front door, allowing me to walk inside ahead of her. She watched me as I looked around.

"I like it," I said. Looking back at her. "It's cozy."

"That's nice for small, isn't it?"

"No. I'm serious. It's comfortable. My house is too big, even for four people, and since I'm the only one in it most of the time? I like yours better. Cozy, like I said."

"Thanks."

"Where's your room?" I asked, winking at her.

"I knew that was coming. Now who's corrupting whom?" She took me by the elbow and led me up a small staircase to her room.

"Right here." She gestured to the first door. "I warn you, it's about the size of a Cracker Jack box."

I opened the door and peered inside. Then I looked back at her with my trademark smirk. "We'll have enough room."

"Enough room for what?"

Before she got what I meant I grabbed her by the hips and pushed her into her bedroom. I kicked the door shut behind us, and spun us around, then slammed her against the wall, where we began kissing so hard it was amazing. I needed all of earlier out of my head and Bianca is the only thing that has ever been able to fully do that for me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back once her surprise wore off. I tightened my grip on her waist and shoved her jeans down as low as they could without unbuttoning them. Then I slid my hands under the elastic band of her underwear, rubbing my finger along her hot, wet skin. After a few minutes, I pulled my mouth away, "Bianca, can I ask you something?"

"No," She said quickly, before I even got to ask her. "I am not giving you a blow job. No fucking way. Just the thought of it is disgusting and degrading and? No. Never."

"While that's a little disappointing," I said, "it's not what I was planning to ask you."

"Oh." She blushed a little. "Well, then what?"

I took my hands out of her pants and placed them gently on her shoulders.

"What are you escaping from now?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know your ex-boyfriend left town weeks ago," I said. "But I can tell there is still something bothering you. As much as I'd like to believe it's just me—you can't get enough of—I know there's more to it. What are you running from, Bianca?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie."

"It's none of your business, okay?" She pushed me away, and yanked her jeans back up. Then knelt down to a pile of cloths on her floor. She started folding them as she said. "Let's just talk about something else."

I sat down on the floor beside her. I was trying to be patient, but she can trust me. I wish she would just let it go. "Fine,"

We talked about school while she folded her clothes. When they were all in neat stacks, she stood up and moved to sit on her bed.

"Aren't you going to put them away?" I asked slightly confused.

"No," She said.

"Then what was the point in folding them?"

She sighed and stretched out on her back, kicking off her Converse.

"I don't know," she admitted, resting her head on the pillow and staring at the ceiling. "I guess it's a habit or whatever. I fold the clothes every night, and it makes me feel better. It's relaxing and it clears my head. Then the next morning, I dig through the stacks for what I'm gonna wear, and they all get messed up, so I get to fold them again that night. Like a cycle."

Her bed creaks as I climb on top of her, wedging myself between her knees.

"You know," I said, looking down at her. "That's pretty strange. Neurotic, really."

"Me?" She laughed. "You're the one who's trying to get in my pants again, like, ten seconds after a failed attempt at a heart-to-heart. I'd say we're both pretty fucked up."

"Very true."

We started kissing again. This time my hands moved up her shirt and unhooked her bra. There wasn't much room in the little twin bed, but I still managed to get her top and jeans off and unzipped in record time. She started to undo my pants, too, but I stopped her.

"No," I said, moving her hand away. "You might not agree with blow jobs, but I have a feeling you'll enjoy this."

She opened her mouth to argue but I stopped her by trailing down her stomach with kisses. My hands began moving her jeans down to her knees, letting one stop to squeeze the ticklish spot above her hip. Causing her to jerk with a giggle. My lips moved lower and lower until they reached their destination. Her fingers curled in the sheets, gripping the cloth tightly, and her knees shook. "Ah,? oh," She gasped with the pleasure I was giving-

"Oh, shit."

I jumped away from her, as I heard a car door slam in the driveway. That meant her dad was home. She pulled up her underwear and fastened her jeans quickly, and I watched with minor amusement as she couldn't find her bra. Once she was completely dressed she flattened her hair, and straightened out all her hastily put on clothing.

"Should I leave?" I asked.

"No," She said breathlessly. I'm glad, I'm sure she could tell I didn't want to go back to the giant mansion. "Stay a little while. It's fine. Dad won't care. We just can't? do that."

"What else is there to do?"

So, like complete losers, we played Scrabble for the next four and a half hours. There was barely enough space on the floor of her tiny room for someone as tall as me to stretch out on my stomach, but I managed, and she sat across from me, the board between us as we spelled out words like quixotic and hegemony. Not exactly the most exciting Friday night, but I enjoyed it way more than I would have if I'd had been with some girl I didn't care about.

After nine, after getting beat multiple times I stood up, "I guess I should go home," I sighed.

"Okay." She stood up. "I'll walk you downstairs."

As we walked down the stairs I smelled the strong smell of whiskey. I was so confused I didn't know what was going on. I looked over at her for some answers but she wasn't looking at me. She was definitely uncomfortable. Although it hasn't been that long since we became close I know her well. There was something wrong, but I didn't know what so I kept my mouth shut.

"Bumblebee!" Her dad said, I could tell he was drunk. I had gone to enough college parties to know that much. The man stumbled to his feet and finally seemed to notice me. "Hey, Bumblebee. I didn't even know you were home. Who's this?" His eyes narrowed at me. "A boy?"

"Um, Dad, this is Wesley Rush," She said. "He's a friend of mine."

"A 'friend.'? I bet." He grabbed the whiskey bottle before taking a few unsteady steps toward us, his eyes squinting at me. "Did you have fun up in my little girl's bedroom, boy?"

"I sure did," I said, trying to sound like one of those innocent oh-gee-whiz! boys from fifties TV shows. "We played three games of Scrabble. Your daughter is really good with words, sir."

"Scrabble? I'm not an idiot. That must be some new code for? for oral sex!" The man snarled.

So this was it, this is what she is running from. Her father? What? Confused doesn't even explain what I was at that moment. She started laughing like it was a joke so I followed her lead, unsure of what to do at that moment.

"Sure, Dad," She said. "And intercourse is Yahtzee, right?"

"I'm not being funny!" He snapped, swinging his bottle and sloshing whiskey onto the carpet. "I know what's up. I've seen the way your slutty friends dress, Bianca. They're rubbing off on you, aren't they?"

I knew this is where it stopped Bianca is nothing but loyal to her friends I learned that already.

"My friends aren't slutty," She whispered. "You're drunk off your ass, and you don't know what you're saying." She reached forward and swiped the bottle from his hand. "You shouldn't have any more, Dad."

I didn't know what I should do, but I knew one thing for sure, Bianca is a very closed off person once the shock is gone she will be embarrased, and I won't know what to do.

"I should go," I said behind her.

She started to turn around to walk me out the door but before she was turned around I saw her dad lunge forward. Before I processed what had happened Bianca was on the floor with the bottle broken on the floor next to her and she had a stunned look on her face.

"See!" Dad yelled. "Boys don't stay with whores, Bianca. They leave them. And I'm not going to let you turn into a whore. Not my daughter. This is for your own good."

I turned and saw her father, the man who should love her unconditionally just standing there and I lost it. I hated this man I hardly even knew. I hated him even more than my grandma, more than anyone in the world. I looked up as he reached a hand down to grab her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut. I took a step forward and then punched him straight in the face. Wow, that really did hurt but I couldn't even think about that, all there was was red hot anger, and hatred, and worry because Bianca was still on the floor.

"Why you little shithead!"

"Are you alright?" I asked, kneeling in front of Bianca.

"Did you just punch my dad?" She almost screamed.

"Yes," I admitted.

"How dare you touch me!" Her dad screamed, but he was having trouble balancing enough to approach us again. "How dare you fuck my daughter, then hit me, you son of a bitch!"

"Come on," I said helping her to her feet, knowing we couldn't stay here any longer. "Let's get out of here. You're coming with me." I didn't ask I told. I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to me, and then ushered her out the open door to my car.

"Bianca!" Her dad yelled behind us. "You better not get in that damn car! You better not leave this house! You hear me, you little whore!"


	12. Chapter 12

The ride to my house passed in silence. I didn't know what to say. I never had dealt with something like this. I knew I had to say something, and I had so much to say but everytime I opened my mouth to say something I couldn't, and I just closed it again like a fish out of water.

"That's never happened before," She said, breaking the silence when we pulled into the driveway of my house. I cut the engine and looked over at her. "Dad's never hit me? or even yelled at me like that before."

"All right." I didn't know whether to believe her or not, but I knew she wasn't finished, and I trusted her.

"I just want you to know that wasn't normal for us," She explained. "I don't live in an abusive house or anything. I don't want you to think my dad is some kind of psychopath."

"I was under the impression that you didn't care what people thought," I said, still in a state of shock.

"About me. I don't care what they think about me. But my family and friends are different?. My dad isn't a psychopath. He's just having a rough time right now." She stopped, thinking for a second before she swallowed and continued. "My mom just filed for a divorce, and? and he just can't handle it."

I just looked at her. I can't believe I was so oblivious this whole time. Tears started gushing down her cheeks, and before I knew it she was sobbing. I held her hand like she had when I was down, and just waited. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. Also because I had gone through this before, not this exactly, but I knew that sometimes it wasn't just enough to cover it, sometimes you just had to let it out. I learned this from the many sobbing episodes in my basement with my punching bag and loud music going. When everything got too much and I couldn't just cover it up anymore. I knew how it felt, and I've gotten through it. And that's the hardest part. So I just sat there, waiting, sitting with her.

Once she had caught her breath, I opened my door and walked around to open hers. I helped her out of the car, and led her up to the porch never letting go of my tight hold around her. Once we were inside, I offered her a drink, when she declined we went upstairs like we always did but I couldn't let go of her until she was safely in my room, with the door closed behind us. Finally locked in our own, safe, world I let her go and she sat on my bed. I sat next to her, I waited until it was all calm, and I was still a little in shock but I shook myself out of it. This time she needed me, and I can't just hide like usual.

"Are you alright?" I asked, turning to face her. "Do you need an ice pack or anything?"

"No," She said. Her words came out as a croak and I knew it all too well. My screaming matches with my punching bag didn't leave me totally unscathed.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." I reached over and brushed the hair away from her face. My fingers barely grazing her temple.

"Well," I said quietly. "At least now I know."

"Know what?"

"What you're trying to escape from."

She didn't respond.

"Why didn't you tell me that your father has a drinking problem?" I asked.

"Because it's not my place to tell," She said. "And it'll pass. He's just going through a hard time right now. He hasn't had a drink in eighteen years. Just since the divorce papers came in?. He'll get better."

"You should talk to him. When he's sober, you should tell him that it's getting out of hand."

"Yeah," She scoffed. "And make him think I'm against him, too? When my mom has just handed him the divorce papers?"

"You're not against him, Bianca."

"Tell me, Wesley, why don't you talk to your parents?" She asked. "Why don't you tell them that you're lonely? That you want them to come home? It's because you don't want to upset them, right? You don't want them to blame you for their misery? If I tell Dad he has a problem, he'll think I hate him. How can I hurt him more? He just lost everything."

I shook my head. What she said was true and I knew it but I chose to ignore it. "Not everything. He didn't lose you," I said. "At least not yet. If you don't talk to him, he'll just end up driving you away, and then he will be in far worse pain."

"Maybe."

My fingers continued to rub soothingly over her temple. "This doesn't hurt, does it?"

"Not at all. The things he said hurt way more," She murmured. "You know, I've never been called a whore in my life, and today two different people have implied that I am. What's funny is, I'm pretty sure they're right."

"That's not funny," I muttered. "You're not a whore, Bianca."

"Then, what am I?" She demanded. She pushed my hand away from her head and stood up. "What am I? I'm screwing a guy who isn't my boyfriend and lying about it to my friends? if they're even my friends anymore. I don't even think about it now, whether this is right or wrong! I'm a whore. Your grandma and my dad both think so, and they're right."

I stood up. I was suddenly so angry how could everybody be so bad? How could they do this to such a great person? Does she really think this way about herself, about me? I grabbed her by the shoulders and held her firmly, forcing her to look up at me.

"Listen to me, you are not a whore. Are you listening, Bianca? What you are is an intelligent, sassy, sarcastic, cynical, neurotic, loyal, compassionate girl. That's what you are, okay? You're not a slut or a whore or anything remotely similar. Just because you have some secrets and some screwups? doesn't mean that. You're just confused? like the rest of us."

She stared at me. "Bianca, whore is just a cheap word people use to cut each other down," I said, my voice softer. "It makes them feel better about their own mistakes. Using words like that is easier than really looking into the situation. I promise you, you're not a whore."

She pushed herself onto her tiptoes and kissed me, I mean for real. It was more than just a precursor to sex. There was no war between our mouths. Her hips rested lightly beneath mine, not pressed tightly. Our lips moved in soft, perfect harmony with each other. This time it meant something. I knew what that something was. I have known for a while. I think I just denied it to myself because it scared me. But now I knew for sure. My hands stroked gently through her hair, my thumb grazing her cheek. And it didn't feel sick or twisted or unnatural. Actually, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

She slid off my shirt, and I pulled hers over her head. Then I laid her down on the bed. No rush. This time things were slow and earnest. This time I didn't want escape, I wanted the exact opposite, I wanted to live every moment of this. This time it was about her, about us together, about honesty and compassion and everything I never thought I would find in myself, especially towards a girl.


	13. Chapter 13

That was the first time Bianca Piper, and I made love. I know that's what it was, and gosh it scared the shit out of me, but I knew it was true. I fell asleep with her in my arms, and that's how I woke. I was so happy, it was amazing. She was still asleep, and I think I could lay like this forever, so I stayed a while longer.

When I reopened my eyes Bianca was gone, I got up and saw her standing on the balcony. She was beautiful, standing out from the grey skies of the morning.

"You may not be aware of this, but humans tend to sleep in on Saturdays."

She turned around and watched me as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, with the small smile that was stuck on my face since I woke up and found Bianca in my arms.

"We need to talk."

"Hmm," I mused, running a hand through my messy curls. "You know, my father says those are the four most frightening words a woman can say. He claims that nothing good ever begins with 'We need to talk.' You're worrying me a little here, Duffy."

"We should go inside."

"That's not promising."

She followed me into my bedroom. I flopped onto my bed and waited for her to do the same, but when she didn't I sat up and looked at her with worry. What was going on?

"Listen," She said. "You're a great guy, and I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Really?" I asked, half joking. Unsure of where this was going. "Since when? You've never referred to me as anything better than a scumbag. I knew I'd grow on you eventually? but something tells me I should be suspicious."

"But," She went on, ignoring me as best she could. "I can't do this anymore. I think we should stop, um, sleeping together."

What, where was this coming from? We had just taken a step, I was so happy. Well that's gone. What had I done?

"Why?"

"Because this isn't working for me anymore," she said, "I just don't think this"—she gestured between us—"is in my, uh? either of our best interests."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Bianca, does this have something to do with what happened last night?" I asked seriously. "If so, I want you to know that you don't have to worry about—"

"That's not it."

"What, then? You're not making sense."

She continued to stare at her shoes not making any sense, and not explaining it to me.

"I'm like Hester," She whispered, more to herself than to me.

"What?"

She looked up, "I'm like?￢ﾀﾝ She shook her head. "Nothing. We're done. I'm done."

"Bianca—"

Two quick honks from the driveway. Who was that? What is going on?

"I—I have to go."

"Wait! Wait, don't go. What are you doing, what did I do wrong? But, I love you." The end was more of a whisper to myself, I knew she wasn't listening.

She was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Emptiness. It was everything and nothing at the same time. I sat on my bed, stuck in shock. I didn't go after her, I knew it wouldn't help. All this time I took it for granted, and when it finally meant the most to me she was gone. I knew I had fucked up somewhere along the way, but I just didn't know where. Bianca Piper was gone, and with her she took the smile. The most truthful smile I had ever made, and it was gone. Maybe forever.

I called Harrison, he came over. I knew he knew I was upset but he knew me well enough to wait. I would tell him eventually. I was grateful that he knew me that well. We sat down in my living room and watched Project Runway for what felt like hours. I didn't look at Harrison as I retold everything that had happened in the past months. I started at the beginning,

"It was nine o'clock and I was at the Nest waiting to pick up yet another random girl that night."

So on and so on. When I was finished Harrison just sat quietly and waited. I broke down, not a whimpering mess. No this was much worse and he knew it. I caved into myself and sat there motionless, and relatively dead to everything. He knew this all too well. He called in pizza, I didn't even eat, I was too upset. His mom called him later that night and he left. But not before he said, "She sounds just like you. She's running. You just need to show her that you are who she should be running to." Then he left.

I went to bed that night with the same one question. I thought love was a good thing, why does it hurt so much, why does Bianca make me this thing I never was?

It was a sunday and Bianca had left yesterday. So I called my sister. She was my only friend other than Harrison. She came over and right away knew something was wrong. Just like before, I told her the truth, but for both Harrison and Amy I left out the time at Bianca's with her father. She trusted me to keep that secret, and honestly it wasn't my secret to tell. Once I was done we made popcorn and turned on the television. We watched in silence. She knew I wouldn't talk back even if she started talking. We had dinner, and then I took her home.

Later that week I tried talking to Bianca multiple times after english but she just ignored me and started talking to her friends Jess, and Casey. What did I do? It just hurt, I finally opened up to her, I don't do that. Like ever. I don't get it, What did I do? I wanted to scream.

Today I was driving my sister home again, and we talked about Bianca.

"I want to win her over but I don't know how." I explained.

"Just show her you care," She said simply before getting out of the car. "Bye, see you tomorrow."

So I planned to do just that. I practiced over and over what I was going to say, and I knew I really had to put myself out there. Really prove that she meant the world to me. I even planned on telling her I loved her if I had to. I went to school ready the next day. We had english together so it would give me the perfect opportunity.


	15. Chapter 15

During english I was a little nervous to be honest, but I still planned on telling her. I got up at the end, and rushed up to talk to her before she ran away again like she has been, but she practically ran and slipped into the bathroom. Ok, that was a clear message, but I wouldn't give up yet. I never had a chance that day so when I went back to my car I sat down and dialed the number that had popped up so often last month. She didn't answer, I knew she wouldn't but it was worth a try. But as I continued driving I got more and more freaked out. What if her dad had fallen off the wagon again. What if the Bianca Piper I fell in love with was a whimpering mess on the floor, or hurt. I pulled over and called again, but again no answer. I figured maybe she was driving so I waited another 20 minutes until I got home. When I called that time it was again no answer so I drove to her house. The worse that could happen was that she slammed the door in my face, but at least this time I could talk to her in private.

When I got there I knocked on the door, and when there was no answer I got really scared, I tried the doorknob and to my surprise it opened. I rushed up the stairs to where I knew Bianca's room was,

"Bianca?" I opened the door.

I must of looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I opened her bedroom to the sight of her and that scrawny, geek Toby Tucker shirtless tangled in each other. What the hell?

"Oh God," She muttered as Toby and Bianca made a frantic effort to untangle themselves. He scrambled off her bed and grabbed his shirt off the floor, his face glowing scarlet. She reached down and picked up my T-shirt.

"Wesley, how did you get in here?" She demanded.

"The door was unlocked," I said, still stunned. "You didn't answer when I knocked?. Now I can see why." As my shock dwindled I focused my eyes on the geek who took my spot and I suddenly felt so much hatred and disgust towards him it surprised me.

"But what are you doing here?" She asked, suddenly seeming angry. She yanked her shirt on and stood up.

"You weren't answering your phone," I muttered, suddenly feeling bad. "I was worried, but it looks like you're just fine." I glared at Toby for a moment before looking back at Bianca. "My mistake."

She looked over at Toby and said, "Hey, I'll be right back, okay?"

He nodded.

She pushed me into the hallway with one hand and shut her bedroom door behind her with the other. "God, Wesley," She hissed as she ushered me down the stairs. "I always knew you were a perv, but watching me? That's a whole new level of creepy."

I know it was meant as a joke, but I just stared at her. This is not what I imagined our first talk to go.

"So," I said snapping out of my shock. "You and Tucker are together now?"

"Yes," She answered uneasily. "We are."

"When did that happen?"

"Last week? not that it's any of your business." Another jab. I felt awkward I didn't know what to say.

"Right. Sorry." I sounded so awkward. So different from the smooth, confident Wesley

I used to be.

Another uncomfortable silence. "Why are you here, Wesley?"

"I told you," I said. "I got worried. You've been avoiding me for the past week at school, and when I called you today, you didn't answer. I thought something might have happened with your dad. So I came to make sure you were okay."

She bit her lip like she does when she thinks. "That's sweet," She murmured. "But I'm fine. Dad apologized for the other night, and he's going to AA meetings now, so?￢ﾀﾝ

"So you weren't going to tell me?" I was angry now. What had I done, why was she treating it like it didn't matter? That none of it mattered, especially not me.

"Why would I?"

"Because I care!" I yelled. She looked stunned. "I've been worried about you since you left my house a week ago! You didn't even say why you left, Bianca. What was I supposed to do? Just assume you would be all right?"

"God," She whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't—" But I cut her off, by then too angry to be nice.

"I'm worrying about you, and you're fucking that pretentious little—!"

"Hey!" She shouted. "Don't bring Toby into this."

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked, calming down.

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Don't lie," I growled. "You've been doing everything you can to stay away from me. You won't even look at me in class, and you practically sprint down the hallway if you see me coming. Even when you hated me, you didn't act like that. You might threaten to stab me, but you never—"

"I still hate you," She snarled up at me. "You're infuriating! You act like I owe you something. I'm sorry I made you worry, Wesley, but I just can't be around you anymore. You helped me escape from my problems for a while, and I appreciate that, but I have to face reality. I can't keep running away."

"But that is exactly what you're doing right now," I hissed. "You're running away."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't pretend, Bianca," I said. "You're smarter than that, and so am I. I finally figured out what you meant when you left. You said you were like Hester. I get it now. The first time you came to my house, when we wrote that paper, you said Hester was trying to escape. But everything caught up with Hester in the end, didn't it? Well, something finally caught up with you, but you're just running away again. Only, he"—I pointed to her bedroom door—"is your escape this time." I took a step toward her, forcing Bianca to crane her neck even more to see my face. "Admit it, Duffy."

"Admit what?"

"That you're running away from me," I said. "You realized you're in love with me and you bailed because it scared the shit out of you."

She scoffed as if it were ridiculous, I hesitated for a second thinking I might have gotten it wrong, but I had to stick with it at that point.

"Oh my God. Get over yourself. You're so fucking dramatic, Wesley. This isn't a damn soap opera."

"You know it's true."

"Even if it is," She cried, "what does it matter? You could sleep with anybody, Wesley. So what if I walk away? So what if I have feelings for you? I was just a screw to you! You would never actually commit to me. You could never commit to anyone, but especially not to Duffy. You don't even find me attractive."

"Bullshit," I growled, my eyes on her face as I moved closer to her again.

"Then why would you call me that?" She whispered. "Do you know how much it hurts? Every time you call me Duffy, do you know how shitty it makes me feel?"

What? "What?"

"Every time you call me that," She said, "you're telling me how little you think of me. How ugly I am. God, how can you possibly find me attractive when you put me down all the time." She hissed the last words through gritted teeth.

"I didn't—" My eyes fell, staring at my shoes. SHe told me it didn't matter to her, this whole time she thought I was serious? "Bianca, I'm sorry." I looked into her eyes again. "I didn't mean—" I reached out to touch her but she snapped and shrugged away from me.

"Don't," She side stepped out from in between the wall and me. "Just stop, Wesley."

"I didn't mean anything to you," She told him.

"Then why am I here?" I demanded, turning to face me again. "Why the hell am I here, Bianca?"

She glared up at me, with so much hatred I knew it was over. "I'll tell you why. Your parents leave you by yourself, so you fill your life with meaningless flings. With girls you'll never have anything serious with—girls who practically worship you—so that they don't abandon you. The only reason you're here is because you can't take the thought that someone else walked away from you. Your sensitive ego can't handle that, and it's easier to make me miss you than to make your parents come home."

I was speechless, I just stared at her for minutes. I mean she was right, that's why there are so many girls but Bianca, Bianca was something totally different.

"Did I hit the mark, Wesley?" She spat. "Do I get you as well as you think you get me?"

I glared at her for minutes before stepping back. She was right I'm an asshole, but I'm not going to let her make my life hell so two can play this game.

"Fine," I muttered, defeated. "If that's how you want it, I'll go."

"Yeah," She said. "You should."

I turned and stormed out of her house slamming the door on the way out. I knew she was gone. For good.


End file.
